Peach Juice
by Beckoning.Disaster
Summary: Sarah had absolutely no desire to deal with the Goblin King or peaches on Valentine’s Day. Or ever. She’d prefer it if they'd leave her alone for the rest of her life. But she wasn't that lucky. Sequel of sorts to 'Pink Glitter', but it can stand alone!
1. Why I Hate Peaches

I would rue the day I ever ate that peach in the Labyrinth.

It's not like I blamed Hoggle. Jareth was been a conniving, evil bully, and a sore loser to boot. It wasn't his fault that the lying, cheating sneak blackmailed him. I wouldn't want to end up in the Bog of Eternal Stench either. I mean, have you _smelled_ that thing?

No, I was really annoyed when I found out that there was a gross, icky worm in the peach I took I bite out of. That was down right creepy. C'mon, Goblin King, how low do you have to sink? Putting a bug in a girl's fruit? Who even thinks of that?

I was even angrier that it tasted horrible too. I don't know if you've seen that movie where they had Jennifer Connelly play me, but if you have, I have to say that she played that scene perfectly. Did you see the look on her face when she took a bite of that thing? It was much more elegant than mine was - I almost hurled! It was disgusting!

But what was the absolute worst thing that had to do with that peach was the . . . um . . . "side effects."

I did NOT dream about that dream, I swear! I had crazy loons laughing at me with their weirdo masks on! And I was in a dress that almost killed me about, oh, I don't know, fifty times! And Jareth was in . . . Well, it doesn't matter what he was wearing or how he was watching me, it's not like it was . . . I mean, I didn't really . . . I could've been . . .

But, yeah, anyways, that wasn't even the end of my peach nightmares. Oh no, that pompous pig constantly reminded me of my now least favorite fruit.

They first magically appeared in subtle ways, like in my refrigerator after I had thrown them all away, or a stray one in the laundry basket. Or, my absolute favorite, in Toby's crib.

I about had a a heart attack every time I saw one. But I just figured it was that jerk's way of expressing his spite, and I would just throw those peaches in the garbage where they belonged.

But he just wouldn't give up. It probably evolved into a game for the goblins. They were just told to hide them anywhere, I'm sure, but then they started to get creative. Where to hide the squishy peach so that it falls on Sarah's head? How to hide the rock-hard peach where Sarah won't notice it and step on it and land on her butt?

Needless to say, if I ever caught a goblin in the house without my express permission, they would get bombarded with whatever I could reach at the time. One, which called himself Flop, later told me that I taught them new words when I threw stuff at them that were even better than 'cretin', 'el stupido', 'lily-livered codswallop', and 'puffy-haired dancing King'.

Flop patted me on the back and told me he was proud of me when I put my head into my hands in despair. Then he handed me a peach.

The hide-the-peach game never stopped. Sure, it became less frequent as I grew older, which was nice, but I would always find a peach when I least expected it.

I vowed to myself to one day tell the Goblin King off for the peaches, but I admit that I procrastinated. It had been seven months since my birthday, and I was grateful that I had a nice sock-sorting system going on. Plus, I mean, y'know . . . We did, um, well . . . You know what I'm bloody talking about.

I'll admit that I looked into that crystal pretty much everyday. It looked very nice on my nightstand, right next to my college text books.

But, regardless of whatever magical King's feelings for me, I resolved to have a perfectly normal Valentine's Day with my new boyfriend, Logan.

Logan was wonderful. He and I took most of the same classes together at college, and he just asked me out a few days ago, asking if I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with him. Of course I said yes, so now we're going downtown to the local coffee shop to hang out before heading to the park for awhile.

Hopefully it will be the most romantic day of my life.

I'm not going to let that vain, jealous Jareth ruin it for me.

"Sarah's got a boyfriend, Sarah's got a boyfriend!" Toby ran around the house that morning letting everyone in the two hundred mile vicinity know that I did, indeed have a date for Valentine's Day.

"Toby's about to get it, Toby's about to get it!" I retaliated in a sing-song voice as I chased after him.

He shrieked in delight and dove behind Karen. "Sarah's going to get me!" he squealed, grabbing onto her leg. "Protect me, mom!"

Karen just went on dusting, humming to a song in her head as she tuned us out.

I sighed, stopping and letting my head fall onto my chest. "Now that you're hiding behind that fortress of yours, I'll never get you. I guess I'll just go now . . ." I turned around and started walking away from them.

Toby let out a triumphant laugh. "You shall never catch me, ugly ogre! I am Prince Tobia-_ahh_!" I turned back around incredibly quickly and pounced, picking him up and tickling him mercilessly. I knew he would abandon Karen when he thought he won, so I had planned my revenge rather well, if I do say so myself.

Toby giggled uncontrollably until I relented and dumped him onto the couch. "That'll teach you to proclaim my status," I said imperiously before turning around and running into a male body.

"Are you calling me your status again?"

I laughed, wrapping my arms around Logan, who I had rammed into. "Because, you know, I told you to stop doing that," he teased, hugging me tightly. (I know what you're thinking, but shut up, I don't care that he's lame, he's CUTE and that's all that matters!)

Toby made kissing noises from somewhere behind me, and I quickly stepped away from Logan and shot Toby a dirty look that clearly told him that there would be payback later. I then turned back to Logan with a smile. "Hey! How did you get in . . . oh." I saw my father over Logan's shoulder. My dad had his arms crossed over his chest and he did not look very happy. My dad was still very anti-dating, no matter whom I brought home.

"You're dad let me in," Logan said, polite as ever, though my dad didn't deserve it.

I cleared my throat, taking his hand in mine and leading him past my family and towards the door. "Well, we better be going."

"See you Mr. and Mrs. W! Bye Toby!" Logan called as I pulled him forcefully out of my house.

"Be home by eleven!" my dad called loudly after us.

I dumped myself in Logan's Jeep and Logan got into the driver's side. We caught each other's eye and, for some reason, we started laughing to ourselves as he started up the car and we drove down the road.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he's . . . Well, he still thinks I'm fourteen sometimes," I said guiltily after our laughing fit.

"That's okay. He's nice, and I think he'll grow to like me eventually," Logan winked at me, and I giggled.

"I hope so. He's so embarrassing," I shook my head sadly, and pressed the play button on his in-car CD player. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I recognized it. "You listen to David Bowie?" I asked skeptically.

"He's only the greatest musician that ever lived!" Logan replied smugly.

"Wow! That is so cool. I love David Bowie, too." I grinned at him, pleased at this discovery.

He smiled back at me, and reached for my hand. I allowed him to slip his hand into mine, and we drove to the coffee shop, listening to David Bowie as we sped along.

It was a peaceful moment. That was, until I saw the owl flying along side our car. I blanched, my eyes going wide. That owl better just be a freak of nature, and not who I think it is . . .

"What is it, Sarah?"

Logan's voice startled me, and I looked back at him quickly before looking outside again. There was no owl in sight. "Nothing. I just thought I saw my dad following us," I joked lamely.

We rode the rest of the way without any abnormal thing whatsoever. But now I had a horrible feeling that you know who was going to try and ruin my Valentine's Day.

But that's why I carry pepper spray in my purse.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Welcome to the "Pink Glitter" sequel. It's just as lame and full of even more craziness!

**Coming up next**: Sarah and Logan start off to a perfectly normal Valentine's Day. But just when they start to make it normally perfect, a certain Goblin King steps in claiming to be an old boyfriend of Sarah's. Sarah's Valentine's Day starts going down the drain, and it only gets worse when she finds out what she's been drinking . . .

[insert evil laugh here]MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAA![/end of evil laugh]

Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!

**Disclaimer:**_ I no own, you no sue, kapeesh?_


	2. Why I Hate The Goblin King

When we got to the coffee shop, the first thing I noticed was that is was totally crowded. I didn't know how we were going to fit inside of it.

"Guess we're not the only ones wanting to be here on Valentine's Day," Logan noted wryly, his hand still holding mine.

We went in and squeezed our way through the crowd to find a, miraculously, open booth and sat ourselves down into it quickly. He smiled at me and I returned it automatically. "What do you want?" he asked, nodding towards the counter.

I shrugged. "Uh . . . the special of the day is fine. I don't care what it is."

"Okay," he said as he got up and went to go wait in line for it while I kept our seat.

I sat there for a moment, my elbow on the table propping my head up as I waited impatiently for Logan to get back.

"Psst! Sarah!"

I jumped, looking around wildly. "Down here!" The voice hissed from under the table. I looked down and gasped.

"Hoggle? What the heck are you doing here?" I whispered harshly, glancing back towards where Logan was and making sure he wasn't looking this way. Damn this coffee shop for having little mirrors adorning the table!

"Sarah." He pulled at my jeans so that I'd look back down at him. His expression was one of terror. "You've gotta get out of here! Get rid of that boy, quick!"

I stared openly at Hoggle in disbelief. "Hoggle." I sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"He's here, Sarah! He's here for you!"

My heart stopped beating for a moment. "What?" I let my eyes roam the coffee shop. "Here? Why?"

"I dunno! Just get out, before your boy gets hurt!" Hoggle shook visibly, shaking his head frantically. "I can't let him catchin' me here, warnin' ya' . . ."

"Thanks, Hoggle. Go!" I shoved him slightly with my foot and sat up straight as Logan came up with our drinks.

"Hey,"Logan grinned at me, handing me my drink and then sitting down across from me.

"Hey," I smiled back, taking a sip of the special of the day. I let it swirl around in my mouth, soaking up the taste. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was pretty good.

"You know, it is kind of crowded in here," I commented, attempting to be calm as I figured out how to get the hell out of here without something going horribly wrong. "Maybe we can take our stuff and hit the park now?"

Logan looked at me with a slightly hurt expression. "You want to leave?"

I half nodded, half shrugged as I took another sip of the drink. I immediately felt guilty, because it seemed like I was hurting his feelings.

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Um, okay . . . but am I really that boring, Sarah?"

My jaw dropped in surprise. "No! Of course not! How could you even think that, Logan?"

"You seem kind of freaked out right now . . . So, I don't know, I thought it might be me," he smiled awkwardly, looking down at the table.

I reached out for his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. He looked up at me shyly. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I've been kind of stressed lately. I have a lot on my mind. It has absolutely nothing to do with you. I just wanted to get out of here so that we can spend some time together without it seeming unromantic with all the company."

He was staring intently at me suddenly, his eyes going down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. "I really like you, Sarah," he said randomly in a romantic way, leaning in to gouge my reaction.

He wants to kiss me! I could've swooned right then in there. Instead, I shut my eyes half way and leaned in closer, feeling the warmth of his body getting closer to me. So close...

"Sarah? Is that you?"

My eyes flew open in surprise and Logan pulled away from me swiftly. I recognized that voice . . .

Oh, great.

I should've listened to Hoggle when I had the chance.

"Sarah, it is you! My, it has been awhile, hasn't it?"

I stiffened, turning to face an, unfortunately, very attractive Goblin King. He had on a tan trench coat and his hair was as unruly as ever. He held his own coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, smirking as he looked at me.

"Like what you see, precious?" he murmured huskily, noticing that I was looking him over. I blushed furiously.

Logan cleared his throat, obviously confused. "Sarah, who is this?" he asked me pointedly.

I exhaled soundly, my gaze flickering between the two. "This is Jareth," I said, forcing my tone to not sound hostile. "He's an old -"

"Boyfriend," Jareth filled in for me, extending a hand to Logan, who reluctantly shook it. Jareth had on a friendly facade, but I could see that he was secretly trying to break Logan's hand. When they let go of each other, Logan shook his hand out under the table.

"Acquaintance," I continued lamely, staring angrily at Jareth. Boyfriend? What the heck?

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Logan said, trying to usher Jareth along so he could try to kiss me again. Or at least, I hoped that was the case.

Jareth inclined his head in acknowledgment before his mismatched eyes flickered down to my drink and then back up to meet my own, an impish twinkle now in his. "Enjoying your drink, precious?" he purred, smirking and looking as if he was holding in laughter.

I held in the impulse to stick my tongue out at him. "Yeah, it's fine," I said imperiously, defiantly staring him down. "It's the special of the day, if you didn't know. Though I can't quite recall what they said was in it. Maybe you should go get one, and try it for yourself." _'And leave us alone, you meddlesome lowlife,'_ I added internally.

His eyes widened innocently. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly. I'm afraid I've grown tired of peaches." He turned his amused gaze to a stony Logan. "My grandmother happens to tend to a peach orchard," Jareth said to my boyfriend, a friendly smile on his face and a deadly look in his eyes,

"Oh, really?" Logan's voice was chipped and cool.

I swallowed heavily, my heart sinking rapidly. "Peaches?" I repeated stupidly. Oh, bloody hell. You've got to be kidding me.

Jareth nodded, turning and smiling pleasantly at me. "What else did it taste like, darling? You're drinking peach juice, of course."

I suddenly felt sick, my mind swearing obscenities at the smug Goblin King. _'Oh, of course! I knew that. Now I'm just going to bring it back up so that it can adorn your fancy-pants, stupid shiny shoes, you sonofa-'_

"If you'll excuse me," I said weakly, getting up and darting for the bathroom, not caring about the sea of people in my way, internally screaming, _'I HATE YOU JARETH!'_

It's official. After I get that devil fruit out of my system, Jareth is so going down. It doesn't matter that he's a King, or that he has magical powers, or that he is devilishly handsome. He's going down.

Why do my Valentine's Days always suck?

* * *

**Coming up next: **Logan and Sarah head off to the park... but now they're accompanied by an enthusiastic Jareth. Sarah learns, while trying desperately to keep Jareth out of her personal bubble, that Logan knows all about goblins and even about their King. What happens when Logan and Sarah argue and someone gets wished away to the Goblin King . . . with him standing right there beside them?

Meh, sucky summary, hopefully good next chappy. Stick around, and I'll give you cookies!

Hugs!

**Disclaimer:** _I, again, own nothing. Just so you know._


	3. Why I Hate My Date

I'm not quite sure how we got here.

I mean, I know how we got here literally. Jareth decided he was going to tag along with us (aka STALKER), and he jumped in the back of Logan's Jeep so he could join us on our way to the park. He made himself quite comfortable back there, refusing to wear a seatbelt and positioning himself like he was on his throne.

I half hoped that some loony would ram into the car so that I could laugh when Jareth got his butt thrown out of the window. And then that might teach him to wear a seatbelt and act like a bloody normal person!

When we got to the park, it was starting to move from drizzling to full-out rain Jareth and I stepped out on the same side of the car, and I watched him look down at his trench coat, which was quickly becoming a dark brown instead of tan. Crinkling his nose in disgust, he looked up at the sky and suddenly, the rain stopped.

I think I about fainted. Thank goodness Logan was on the other side of the car and didn't see this going on. I might've killed Jareth with my bare hands right there and then.

We walked along the pathway, heading towards the opposite side, where the petal boats were. Jareth made pleasant conversation about the weather, Valentine's Day and it's origins, and how much wood a wood chuck could chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood. Logan tried to talk several times, but Jareth would usually cut him off or point out how he was wrong. I just tried to not hurt anyone or shout out expletives. I almost snapped when I felt Jareth's arm try to creep up around my shoulders. Instead, I simply stomped on his foot and sadistically relished his wounded expression. Stupid, arrogant jerk that he is, he quickly started chatting about how great my hair smelled today.

I shot him a deadly glare and he moved topics almost instantly. But not without a satisfied smirk.

When I felt fingers brush up against my wrist, I thought Jareth was trying to hold my hand. So, I grabbed his hand and dug my fingernails into his palm. He jerked away immediately, and when I looked up, smug, it wasn't Jareth. It was Logan.

My mouth dropped open in horror.

He looked hurt and confused, but seemed mollified after I took his hand back in mine and massaged it soothingly. We shared a split second of bliss until someone grabbed my other hand. Guess who?

"What a brilliant idea, Lucas," Jareth chirped cheerfully, holding on to my hand tighter when I tried to pull away. "We should all skip!"

"It's Logan," I growled. "His name is Logan!"

"Skip?" Logan asked, mortified by the idea.

"Yes, Lucius, that is a splendid idea! And since it was your idea, you can start us off," Jareth grinned, showing off his less-than-normal-looking teeth.

"It's Logan!" I half yelled.

"Umm, okay." Logan looked very uncomfortable as he clumsily started to skip, pulling me along with him, and thus, making me pull Jareth along.

I glared at the Goblin King as he shook with silent laughter, skipping along with us. And I have to say, I've never seen a more graceful skip than his. He probably practices.

We stopped skipping when we reached the pedal boats. "Wonderful job, Leviticus," Jareth mockingly praised him, still holding onto my hand. "I must say, you put our skipping skills to shame."

"It's LOGAN!" I corrected him again loudly. "Logan, Logan, Logan! It's not a hard name to memorize!"

Logan pulled out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill, giving it to the lady manning the boats. "I only have enough for one ride," he said, looking pointedly at Jareth, who beamed at him.

"How kind of you, Kevin! To let Sarah and I to go without you is a true mark of generosity."

"For goodness sakes, Kevin doesn't even start with an 'L'!" I huffed in annoyance as Jareth shepherded me over towards an awaiting swan-shaped pedal boat. "No way am I getting on that swan with you," I hissed at Jareth, trying to stay put as he gently, but firmly, pulled me along with him.

"Don't be silly, Sarah," Jareth said, smiling and pushing me down into the boat. Unfortunately, he was much stronger than I was.

As Jareth started pedalling us towards the middle of the lake, I guiltily looked back at Logan, who stood on the dock, dumbfounded.

"Thanks for mucking up my Valentine's Day, Goblin King," I pouted childishly, refusing to do any of the pedalling and also refusing to look at his legs as he pedalled. I knew that he was more than likely wearing something skin-tight and sexy, so there was no way in hell I was looking down.

"Don't we know each other well enough by now for you to call me Jareth, precious?" he purred seductively.

"Why are you here, anyways?" I asked, ignoring his proposition entirely. "Its been months since my eighteenth birthday. I was hoping you'd decided to leave me alone for forever."

Jareth suddenly stopped pedalling, leaving us in the middle of the lake. This wasn't good. "I couldn't leave you lonely forever, darling," he said casually, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "I thought you might need a man back in your life."

"If you haven't noticed, I do have a man, thank you very much. We are on a date today. A date which you are _so _ruining!"

"A man?" Jareth scoffed. "Don't confuse boys, like your Jebidiah back there, for men, like me."

"It's Logan!" I cried fiercely. "Logan! And for your information, he's more of a man then you'll ever be! You can't compare to him! You're the boy here, Goblin King, _you _are."

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Jareth mused, smirking smugly. "You barely even know this boy, Sarah."

"I know enough," I huffed, looking around and seeing the dock where Logan was in the distance. "For goodness sakes, can we head back already?"

"I thought we could use some quality time together, precious," he said smoothly. "But, of course, if you'd like to go back, you're more than welcome to take us back yourself."

"I will then, you jerk," I sniffed, starting to pedal and finding it more difficult than I thought. I could barely turn the wheels once before I felt exhausted.

I turned to glare at him. "You magicked this boat didn't you, you crazy loon? That's not fair!"

"You talk so much about fairness," he exhaled soundly, leaning forward so that he was an inch away from my face. "Do you still not know what your basis for comparison is?"

"Go jump in a lake," I snarled, pulling back before putting on an innocent, shocked face and looking around me. "Oh, look! There's a lake right here! How convenient for you."

"Only if you jump in with me," he purred.

"Oh, that's it!" I stood up quickly, the boat rocking slightly. "I'm tired of you bursting into my life whenever you feel like it! I'm tired of you ruining my date! I'm tired of your random sexual advances! Just leave me alone!"

"Well, perhaps I'm tired of waiting for you to grow up," Jareth said firmly as he stood up as well, his hands on his hips, and the boat rocked dangerously. "I'm tired of your silly ideas of who I am and what I want. I'm tired of you trying to deny your feelings for me."

"Feelings?" I scoffed. "The only feeling I have for you is-"

He was kissing me.

My eyes widened as Jareth's arm went around my waist, pulling my upper body to him, and his other hand went to the back of my neck. His lips moved gently over mine, his lips sweet and soft against my own.

It felt good.

It felt like a real kiss should, like one you really would receive on Valentine's Day. It felt like I was the most adored being in the world. It felt like I was beautiful. It felt like I was loved.

I liked it.

I reached up to put my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me. I sighed into the kiss, letting my body relax into his arms. I was leaning back, arching my spine in pleasure.

Then I realized that I was falling backwards out of the boat.

I was yanked away from Jareth by gravity and I screamed as I fell into the cold lake water. Jareth had tried to hold on to me, but he didn't realize what was going on until it was too late.

I spluttered and thrashed about in the water, trying to regain my balance. But the water blurred my eyesight and it was going up my nose, making it hard for me to breathe.

But then there was an arm around my shoulders, dragging me into a chest and then through the water. I held on to the arm for dear life as I blinked and took deep, water-free breaths.

I was carefully put down on the soil once we reached it and I rubbed my eyes quickly to see Jareth, sopping wet and looking gloriously concerned for my well-being. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance, Logan came rushing over.

"Sarah! Oh my God, are you okay?"

My cheeks flushed guiltily. For a couple of moments, I had forgotten all about Logan and our date. Heck, for a couple of moments, I forgot what day it was, my name, and how to think in full sentences.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I rubbed my arm awkwardly and looked down to see my bright red bra showing through my wet shirt. Great. "Thanks to Jareth."

I looked up to see Jareth looking pointedly away from my chest. "Thanks, Jareth," Logan said slowly and with a hostile edge to his tone. "For saving Sarah."

"Of course, Logan," Jareth inclined his head in recognition before smiling broadly at me. I hesitantly smiled back.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment," Logan bit out coldly and suddenly, grabbing my arm. Jareth nodded, one eyebrow arched in suspicion. But ducks were abruptly all around him, demanding attention. They must've sensed a fellow bird. I stifled a laugh.

Logan took me a couple of feet away, but I knew Jareth would be able to hear. I turned my back to him, not wanting to look at him as I spoke to Logan.

"Tell me what's going on, Sarah," Logan said in frustration. "I'm hurt, I'm confused, and I'm angry. Who is this guy? And what was that whole scene about?"

I yanked my arm away from him to cross my arms over my chest. "I had absolutely nothing to do with anything involving him," I growled fiercely. "If I could get rid of him, I would, trust me." Though now I was wondering if I really would. Jareth was starting to rub off on me.

"We could wish him away," Logan suggested, sounding quite serious. I refrained from turning around to look at Jareth's expression. I knew it would probably be infuriatingly amused.

I paused, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Who would take him?" I asked sarcastically.

Logan's voice dropped to a whisper. "The goblins would."

I froze, a sense of dread creeping over me. I was quickly starting to wonder exactly who Logan really was. "The goblins?" I asked, playing dumb.

He nodded. "They've taken someone else away for me before. Someone that was even more of a nuisance than your 'friend' back there."

All my feelings of previous affection for Logan felt like they flew out of a window. I watched them. I waved goodbye to them. Then I called them back and stomped on them. I could never feel affection for someone who wished away someone and didn't care if they got them back. Logan now disgusted me.

My jaw tightened and I said coolly, "That's silly, Logan. Everyone knows there's no such thing as goblins."

He jerked back like he has been slapped. His eyes narrowed and he exhaled angrily. "Well, fine. If that's how you feel," Logan straightened, his shoulders going back. I saw the intention in his eyes and suddenly, I knew I was doomed. "I wish the goblins would take _you_ away. _Right now_."

I didn't have to turn around to see the ecstatic, smug smile on the Goblin King's face to know it was there.

Instead, I made my hand into a fist and punched Logan square on the nose.

* * *

**Coming up:** I guess you'll just have to wait and see... MUWHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAA!

**Disclaimer:**_ I own only Logan, who has turned out to be a major jerk. So he's pretty much useless._


	4. Why I Love My Life

"You complete and utter idiot!" I shrieked as I hit Logan again and again in anger, knocking him to the ground. I got on top of him and continue to physically punish him for his words. "Do you realize what you've just done? How could you? You son of a banshee! You deserve to fry in hell!"

"As much as I enjoy watching you pummel the boy into a pulp, precious, I'd appreciate it if you let me take care of him," Jareth's silky voice purred into my ear.

I stopped, straightened, and tried to regain a bit of my pride and dignity. I got up off of my now officially ex-date and was immediately pulled into Jareth's chest. He was in his Goblin King mode now, his clothes magically changed into menacingly attire and his aura radiating pure power.

Logan slowly stood up to face us. I noted with pleasure that he wiped blood off his nose. He froze when he looked at Jareth, suddenly realizing who he was. "_You're_ the Goblin King?" he asked in shock and horror. "You're Jareth? Sarah's old boyfriend?"

"Now, thanks to you, I'll become much more than just a boyfriend to her." Jareth said smoothly, tilting his head cockily. I didn't know whether or not to make a deal out of his words, but Jareth's energy made it pretty clear I was to stay silent and in his arms.

"I can't believe it," Logan said intelligently.

"Believe it, booger breath," I snarled childishly.

"Do you wish to solve the Labyrinth in pursuit of saving Sarah, Lewis?" Jareth asked coolly, knowing full well that there wasn't a chance in hell that Logan could possibly make it through the Labyrinth to rescue me.

Logan's eyes darted from Jareth, to me, to Jareth, and then his gaze lingered on me. "Not really."

I hissed in annoyance, trying not to think about my fate with Jareth. But, of course, I failed. I ran through the possibilities in my head: trophy wife, plaything, goblin, thing-in-the-oubliette, thing-in-the-Bog of Eternal Stench (aka Smelly Girl), eternal runner of the Labyrinth, chicken caretaker (please God, NO!), goblin babysitter (Smelly Girl is suddenly looking so much better) professional masquerade dancer . . .

"Alright, then," Jareth's voice snapped me out of my career exploring thoughts. "I do hope you enjoy life as a goblin, Leviathan. You're going to make a particularly unattractive one."

"Wait," Logan's voice cracked. He was starting to panic. "Aren't you just going to give me a dream and let me go along my way?"

"Oh no, dear boy," Jareth shook his head, smirking. "You only receive a dream the first time you wish a person away. The second time, you join their fate. By forfeiting your run of the Labyrinth, you have just agreed to become a goblin, Larry."

"No! This can't be happening!" Logan took a step back, shaking his head frantically. "I do _not_ want to be a goblin and my name is _not _Larry!"

"Such a pity," Jareth suddenly pushed me behind him and leaned closer to Logan. "I do so like the name Larry better."

I closed my eyes as there was a flash of blinding light, trying to keep myself together and not panic. After the light faded, Jareth's arms wrapped around my body and he gently kissed the top of my head. "You can look now, precious."

I opened my eyes to find a small, brown goblin in front of me, with huge horns out of the top of his head and small, dark, beady eyes. Jareth was right - Larry the Goblin was particularly unattractive. And that's saying a lot for a goblin.

I set my jaw and glared at the confused, horrified goblin. "Good riddance," I muttered.

Jareth exhaled soundly as if to agree with my words before he inhaled the scent of my hair, affectionately rubbing his nose against my brown locks. He seemed perfectly content, while I was trying not to go completely berserk.

"So . . ." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, thanks for getting rid of the loser. I guess I'll just be going home now . . ."

He chuckled, drawing me even closer against him. "Don't think you can get away that easy, darling," his voice was elated and breezy, like he had just won the lottery and was still in a happy shock. "You were wished away to me."

"Yeah, funny thing that," I shifted uncomfortably. "But since I'm not a child and you can't turn me into a goblin, you're just going to let me go along my way with a very valuable lesson, right? Don't get wished away by seemingly nice but actually really creepy weirdos?"

"I'm quite aware of the fact that you are not a child, Sarah," Though I couldn't see his face, I could swear that he was smirking. "And I have no intention of turning you into a goblin."

"Yay," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Come out with it, Jareth. What exactly are you going to do with me?"

Jareth turned me around in his arms so that his mismatched eyes could look straight into mine. "Sarah Williams," he said my name like a bold caress. "I am going to marry you."

And then he leaned down and kissed me.

I tore away from him, wrenching myself out of his embrace. I was in shock and I let instinct take over my mind. I looked at him for a split second before I turn and ran.

I ran through all the happy couples holding hands and I ran through all the lonely people hoping to find true love on this holiday. I ran through the park, through the streets, through the neighborhood. I ran without thinking. I ran home.

I ran inside my house, expecting to see my family but seeing only an empty house. "Toby?" I called, my heart thumping erratically in my chest. "Dad? Karen? Hello?"

When nothing responded, I ran quickly up the stairs over towards Toby's room. "Toby?" I called out again, seeing a perfectly neat room instead of Toby's usual mess.

I turned and ran back down the stairs towards the front door, grasping the doorknob with both hands. I pulled and turned and pushed, but it would open. I was locked inside of my own house.

"Why do you run from me, Sarah?" Jareth's elegant voice asked from behind me. I inhaled sharply in surprise and turned around to see him leaning up against the wall, watching me closely.

"Where's my family?" I demanded, drawing myself up to my full height. "What did you do to them?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and his expression was one of frustration and hurt. "You think that I would harm your family, Sarah?" he sounded pissed. My situation was getting worse by the second.

"Well, what did you do with them?" I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jareth took his weight away from the wall and began to stalk towards me slowly. Scratch what I said earlier. My situation was getting worse by the _nano_second. "They're safe, of course," he said, his accent becoming more pronounced in his anger. "They're waiting for you to stop all of this foolishness." He was getting close - too close. His arms reached forward to cage me in, but I quickly darted over to the side, behind the couch.

"Stay away from me," I hissed, my arms outstretched in front of me in protection.

Jareth tilted his head, smirking humorlessly. "Are you afraid of me, precious?"

"Of a glitter-loving, leather-clad, crystal-carrying freak like you? Never!"

My words seemed to bounce right off of him, and instead he grinned knowingly. "You're afraid of yourself, aren't you?" he purred, coming to the opposite end of the couch. "You're afraid of how you feel about me. You're afraid that your feelings aren't genuinely returned. That you'll be rejected."

"I am not!" I snapped immediately.

Jareth straightened and, against my will and control, so did I. Jareth walked around the couch quickly to pull me into his arms. "Sarah," he purred, looking at me with an expression of total adoration. "Tell me how you feel about me."

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think twice. "I am madly and passionately in love with you." My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and shame. Stupid darn magic! Gah!

Jareth smiled a genuine smile, like he was the happiest man in the world. "I want to marry you, Sarah," he declared firmly. "Because I am madly, passionately, and completely in love with you."

He suddenly got down on one knee, taking one of my hands between both of his. I gasped and my free hand came up to cover my mouth in shock. "Will you marry me, love?" he asked, sure of himself and what he was asking, but I'm pretty sure he was unsure of how humans asked each other to get married.

What was I supposed to say? _'No, I think I'm going to try my luck with the _other _King down the street. But, y'know, thanks anyways.'_

Instead of scrambling for some lame, soppy words to reply with, I just nodded.

Jareth eyes gleamed with triumph and love as he got back up to kiss me passionately. "But don't think you can just whisk me away to the Underground for forever," I said between perfect kisses. "I've got a life up here. Just because I love you doesn't mean that you can just-"

"Sarah," Jareth cut me off. "Just kiss me."

And so I did.

"We're home!" Toby's voice suddenly interrupted my very great kiss and I broke away from Jareth to see him, Karen, and my dad in the doorway. They were carrying big boxed of...

Oh.

No.

"We went peach picking, Sarah!" Toby announced, grinning as he went into the kitchen to set his on the counter. "We met this really nice old lady who let us pick and pick and pick until we couldn't fit anymore into the car! Isn't that great?"

I glared daggers at Jareth, who just smiled at me innocently.

"Hello, Sarah," Karen and Dad said as they also came into the house. Karen eyed Jareth approvingly. "And who is this young man you've wandered home with?"

"Yeah," Dad said, cocking his head and looking confused. "Didn't you leave here with Logan this morning?"

"Well," I smiled hesitantly, slipping my hand into Jareth's. "It's kind of a long story . . ."

* * *

The End!

I really, really hope that you all are satisfied with the ending. I don't want things to seem too rushed or OOC or anything, and I think that I can always improve in my writing, so constructive critism is greatly appreciated!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all so much!

**Disclaimer:** _Happy ending is owned by me. Tee hee hee!_


End file.
